When The Pack Returns
by EgyptianShadowWolf
Summary: A sequel to Raising Wolf. Yami and Yugi are leading happy lives as Alpha of their pack. However, trouble stirs around the corner, when a new pack arrives on the scene, with the alpha being no other than Set Kaiba! OC wolves wanted! Rated T for Violence. YXYY pairings (Puzzleshipping).


**OK, here is the sequel to Raising Wolf! Hope you all enjoy! I will be taking wolf OCs again, I'm restarting the system if you will! This time, the Night Mountain pack will NOT be involved, not at least until maybe the very very end! But you can apply this time to be in either Seto Kaiba's pack, or Yami's pack. You must also request what rank you want to be, but i can't have too many of the same rank! OK, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Yami sat at his late mother's viewing spot, a large rock at the top of a forest hill that overlooked the city that neighboured Domino City. He watched the busy city, hearing his pack around him at various places. The pack had grown bigger since the drama of the hunters and the death of his father, Karu. He sighed lightly. He often reflected in this spot. He shook his head. He heard a soft _thud_ behind him. He turned and saw Angel, fallen over her own feet. Yami smiled. Angel stood up and bounded over to Yami, who picked her up.

'How's my little girl doing?' he said to her softly. Angel wagged her tail in response.

_'Daaaad! Don't baby her like that! She'll NEVER grow up!'_ A small growl came from behind Yami. Yami turned and smiled, to see Tobius walking toward them. The puppies were now about 4 months old, old enough to talk in wolf properly. Yami frowned slightly.

'Wasn't Kiyiya meant to be with you?' Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. Tobius smiled, sitting down. Another crash was heard, and Kiyiya burst thorugh the trees, carrying Nevada in her teeth, a slightly panicked look on her face. She seemed to sigh in relief when she saw Yami. She put Nevada down.

_'Yes, that's right, go see daddy!'_ she urged, sitting down in exhaustion. Yami chuckled.

'You know, if you want cubs, you're going to have to learn how to take care of them...' Kiyiya pulled a face, before standing back up and walking out the clearing. Yami looked at his small brood, remembering Akina, their real mother, who had died giving birth to them. He stood up, taking one last look at the city, before jogging down to the den area of his territory.

The day was bright, being the middle of summer, and the heat hung in the air around them. Thankfully, every so often, a breeze would blow through the forest, relieving everyone from the heat. Yami arrived at his den area, seeing Wulffrith sat in the den with Yugi, Yami's mate. Wulffrith smiled at him and walked out the den, letting Yami enter and sit next to his beloved. Only certain wolves were allowed to enter his den. Kiyiya and Destiny the Betas, Wulffrith the Shaman and Astennu, although just a normal pack member, was Yami's brother, so was fully trusted. The wolves and ranks had changed when Yami had taken over. Most of the Night Mountain wolves returned to their land, back with their alphas, But Yami's pack was growing day by day. They had recently aquired Alina, Kiyiya's puppyhood friend. They had grown up together in the same pack before being split up to go their seperate ways. Kiyiya had seemed over joyed to see her again. Alina was a black wolf sporting faint silver streaks across her body, her eyes a deep orange. It was only a small pack for now, but Yami and Yugi were happy. They led happy lives with their children and their pack mates. And this continued for quite a while. A year and a half passed of their lives, with no problems, all as happy as could be. However, they say that good things never last long. And this most certainly was the case...

* * *

Tobius, Angel and Nevada trotted through the large open area, near the lake that was more behind their territory. Tobius looked more to his right, across the lake to see his father walking, scouting out the area. This land appeared to remain unclaimed for a while and Yami had decided that they should make it part of his territory. Tobius watched as his father was joined by his mother figure, Yugi. With Yami and Yugi both being both male, the pups had refered to Yugi as their mother figure, but still called him father. This had now stuck when they were growing up, so now they thought nothing of it. The pups had grown into fine young wolves, with training from Alina, Kiyiya and Astennu. Wulffrith taught them about healing and Destiny taught them about hunting. But Yami expected no less, not from biological children of Alphas. Angel ran ahead, laughing as she went. 'Angel! Be careful!' Yami called over, seeing Angel dash off.

'Tobius, Nevada, watch out for her!' Yugi called, which was recieved by a nod of the head by the wolves, who ran off after her. Yami looked back into the clearing next to the lake.

'I'm begining to think that this is a good area. No one else seems to be here. It's nice and big, great for a bigger pack.' Yami concluded.

'But...No wolf has come through here for a while, how can that be? There's always been a wolf or two milling around. Something must have scared them all away!' Yugi said, looking beyond the clearing, to the mountain ranges behind. Yami smiled.

'You're such a worrier. It's fine, no one has been here for months. It's ok!' He said, giving Yugi a squeeze of the shoulder. He kissed him lightly on the cheek. They walked on some more, trying to explore the area, when a howl broke out, sounding across the otherwise silent forest. Yugi whipped round.

'Tobius!' He exclaimed, running in the direction of the howl. Yami raced after him. Tobius's howl sounded distressed. They ran on, Alina and Kiyiya being one of the first to find their alphas'. They followed a slim pathway that the young wolves had seemingly gone down. Wulffrith, Astennu and Destiny followed close behind. They seemed to run on a while, but it became evident that maybe they weren't alone in this unclaimed territory. They turned a final corner, stopping abruptly. Tobius was on the floor, a giant paw on his chest, Nevada and Angel growling at the new wolf. It was a large brown male, white flicking through his coat. Yami stood up straight, approaching him.

'Let go of my wolf!' Yami commanded. The brown wolf's amber eyes pierced his own. The brown wolf growled.

_'Do it or we will force you'_ Alina threatened, raising her hackles, closely followed by Kiyiya and Destiny. Astennu and Yugi stood next to Yami.

'I would do as he says, there's more of us!' Yugi threatened. The brown wolf growled again.

_'Or is there?_' The brown wolf half laughed.

'Let him go Oric...' A voice sounded. Not wolf...But human! The brown wolf snarled, lifting his paw up, letting Tobius go. Tobius leapt up and joined his sister, snarling at the bigger wolf.

'Who's there!' Yami demanded. At this a figure walked forward, surrounded by wolves himself. He stepped forward once more to confront Yami.

'My name is Seto Kaiba, I'm the alpha of the Venom Ice Pack and I am going to take over this forest, piece by piece'


End file.
